


Soft

by hannibal_rises



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, let keith call shiro takashi 2k18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_rises/pseuds/hannibal_rises
Summary: A compilation of soft sheith drabbles. Tags and Summary updated with each chapter.1. "Breathe" - Shiro walks the Atlas and thinks. Ft. Sheith first kiss





	Soft

Shiro walked through the empty halls of the Atlas. It wasn’t quite like the Castle of Lions, but he felt her hum under him as he moved through her halls. It was akin to how he felt with Black when he was her paladin, but… so different. He ran fingers across her cool metal walls and smile to himself. He was… thankful. When he was pulled from Black, he knew his connection with her was gone, and what would be more fulfilling than being a Paladin? 

“Captain.” A familiar, deep voice purred from behind him. 

Shiro turned and smiled. Keith had grown so much since they had been on the Garrison grounds last. Those large eyes so much more beautiful now, face trim and scarred, both by these hands and from the battle to protect Earth. Sendak was gone now, but Shiro knew the war was not yet over. The power vacuum still remained, and Haggar was still out there. That knowledge clawed at him even more when he saw the burn that marred Keith’s face. “Earth to Takashi.” Keith whispered, suddenly so much closer than Shiro remembered him being. “I see you didn’t hear anything that I said.” Keith teased.

Keith smiled at the bashful laugh that Shiro made. “You look good in green, Keith.”

He looked down, eyes following where Shiro looked and smiled. “Yes, Iverson said I’d surpassed the qualifications of graduation and as the head of Voltron…”

Shiro reached out, running his thumb over the scar, unable to keep the sadness and thoughts from his face. “Keith…”

“Don’t.” Keith interrupted, wrapping calloused fingers around Shiro’s wrist. “Don’t think about that. We’ve talked about this.”

“I can’t not. Every time I look at you I see what this body has done, and I remember she’s still out there.” Shiro grit his teeth, metal hand clenching at his side. 

“And we’ll face Haggar again, I don’t doubt that.” Keith said, raising his other hand to put it on the now missing bicep of Shiro’s right arm, hand instead landing on his warm side. “And we will need the Atlas there with us. I’ll need you there with me.”

Shiro blinked, focusing on those deep purple eyes. “Stop thinking about things that were literally out of your control.” Keith whispered.

“All I could think about when we watched the Lions go down was you.” Shiro slid his hand from where it cupped Keith’s cheek to the back of the man’s neck. “That the last time I saw you, you were a flash of avenging fire, taking down Sendak… You saying... “ He clenched that hand behind Keith’s neck, catching warm skin and soft hair.

“I said stop, Takashi.” Keith pressed, squeezing his hand on Shiro’s side and feeling the man so much closer. 

“I almost lost you-”

“And I have lost you.” Keith reminded, voice hard and steady. “And Black and I dragged you back. I have no doubt you would do the same for me.”

Shiro choked, eyes closed tightly as he knocked their foreheads together. “Keith I am so so-”

Keith grabbed and pulled, crashing their lips together in more of a desperate press than a kiss. 

It felt like both an eternity and a second before they broke apart, Keith panting against Shiro’s lips like the courage it took to finally close that gap were a full marathon. Shiro’s eyes darted across the pale expanse of Keith’s face seeking, and all he could find was fear and affection. “Quiznack.” Shiro hissed, pulling Keith into another, more proper kiss. It was softer, more intimate, less like they were chasing that last high of safety. They were here. They both survived to meet this point, and fuck was it worth it.


End file.
